Backstage Meeting
by Bladefire
Summary: I'm not sure what to rate this. It's only a Taito songfic thing. It's all fluffy and stuff. Tai and company go to Yamato's concert. Set after the whole digiworld thing. You can tell I'm good at summaries...just read the fic please.


This isn't my fault. My creative writing teacher said be creative during a free write and this is the product, my very first fanfic so be nice. A WARNING though this is yaoi Taito to be exact with just a little Kensuke. If you don't like it that's just to bad it's called a back button so use it. You should also ignore any spelling errors I'm known for my terrible spelling. Thank god for spell check!!!!!!!  
  
I don't own Digimon it I did it wouldn't be fore little kids.  
  
Backstage Meeting  
  
By Bladefire  
  
He stood over the crowd gathered below him. They had come to hear him sing. Were is songs so important to them or were they here because it was a whim. Yamato gripped the microphone in his hand and nodded to the band. They started playing the first song. He started singing as his eyed swept the crowd. Was he here? Yamato saw the other digidestined standing off to the side cheering with their digimon hiding in the shadows. But he wasn't there. Yamato continued to sing, just not the same as before. His voice was duller but no one noticed. The crowd was shrieking to the music. The security guards watched the crowd wearily expecting the worst.  
  
As the last song started Yamato took a deep breath. This song was new, he'd written it the other day. Softly Yamato started singing.  
  
I've seen you around  
  
But you don't know I'm there  
  
You're the one I've found  
  
But it's not fair  
  
My heart races when I see you  
  
But you don't seem to care  
  
Do you have an eye on some one too?  
  
It's just not fair  
  
I've seen you around  
  
But you don't know I'm there  
  
You're the one I've found  
  
But it's not fair  
  
Maybe if I leave you alone  
  
Do I even dare?  
  
I can't even call you on the phone  
  
My life just isn't fair  
  
I've seen you around  
  
But you don't know I'm there  
  
You're the one I've found  
  
But it's not fair  
  
I see you in the hall  
  
Maybe it's your brown hair  
  
Or your blue that made me fall  
  
My love it's just not fair  
  
My love I've fallen for you  
  
What do you think of us as a pair?  
  
My heart is breaking up in to two  
  
But love just isn't fair  
  
  
  
The song ended leaving the crowd oddly silent for a moment then cheering broke out. Yamato and the band bowed as the stage went dark. He headed for his dressing room. He needed to take the stage make-up off before he started to cry. He walked into the room and went to the sink and started washing his face. There was a knock of the door.  
  
"Come in." he called out.  
  
The door opened and his little brother TK came in with the others. They all had their digimon with them.  
  
"Yamato. Are you all right?" Joe asked in concern. He moved towards him but Yamato shook his head.  
  
"I'm fine." Yamato said tiredly, at least that's what he hoped he sounded like.  
  
"Are you sure?" TK asked and Yamato nodded.  
  
"That last song was really good." Sora said kindly.  
  
"Yeah. The crowd was struck speechless." Daisuke said in excitement. Demiveemon nodded eagerly from his position of top of Daisuke's head.  
  
"Who was it for?" Mimi asked.  
  
Yamato blinked, Mimi was the only one other that TK who knew what was wrong. Mimi was on vacation here in Japan and had hounded Yamato until he had told her his problem.  
  
"No one in particular." Yamato lied, "Just something I made up." He looked around the room.  
  
Where is Gabumon? He thought his partner had been right behind him.  
  
"Where is Gabumon?" Kari asked as if reading Yamato's mind.  
  
"I don't know. He was here before the concert." Yamato shrugged, "I'm sure he's fine."  
  
He glanced around at the Digidestined crowded into the room. Ken, Minomon, Daisuke and Demiveemon were squished together on a reclining chair. They made such a cute couple, Yamato thought wistfully. Koushiro was sitting on the only other chair and Tentomon sat at his feet. The other digimon and digidestined all sat n the floor leaving Yamato to lean on the sink counter.  
  
"Are you sure you are all right?" Iori asked doubtful of Yamato's claim.  
  
"Yeah, we could all leave if you're going to be sick." Miyako said trying to be helpful.  
  
"I'm fine." Yamato assured, "But you could leave so I can get changed."  
  
"But we just sat down!" Daisuke complained.  
  
Ken smiled then whispered something to Daisuke.  
  
"Come on people let's go!" Daisuke said as he bounced to his feet, "Yamato needs his privacy."  
  
"You mean you do." TK muttered but they all stood and left. Yamato was grateful to Ken for motivating Daisuke and getting them all out.  
  
Not all whispered a tiny voice in the back of his mind. He wasn't there; he didn't come. Yamato leaned against the sink forcing him self to be calm. The door opened and closed quietly.  
  
"I said." Yamato said and then stopped when he saw who was standing there. It was Taichi.  
  
"Sorry I thought it was TK or one of the others." Yamato apologized. His mind was racing, had he heard the song? Did Tai know how he feels? These thoughts and more spun around in his mind until Tai cleared is throat.  
  
"Did you catch the performance?" Yamato asked casually.  
  
Tai nodded, "I was standing off to the side in the shadows." Tai paused for a moment before continuing, " That last song was a knew one wasn't it?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. I wrote it just the other day." Yamato fought down the butterflies in his stomach. So this is what stage fright feels like Yamato realized with the small part of his brain that still actually worked. Tai nodded again with a little smile. His brown hair fell into his face and Yamato clenched the counter behind him. He so wanted to run his hands through that thick hair. He took a deep breath to calm himself.  
  
"What was it for?" Tai asked innocently.  
  
Calm flew out the window as Yamato shifted around anxiously.  
  
"Ah, what makes you think it was for anyone?"  
  
Tai moved closer, "I don't know. Maybe it was something that Mimi said."  
  
"Mimi?" Yamato said in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, she was talking about it but I wasn't really listening."  
  
Yamato sighed in relief. He leaned back against the counter.  
  
"So what brings you here?" Yamato tried his best to sound cool.  
  
"Well I wanted to know why have you been avoiding me? Was it something I said?"  
  
Yamato froze. What was he supposed to say? The truth?  
  
"Ah, I've been busy with the band and I've got work and." Yamato paused at Tai's crestfallen expression then blurted out the truth, ".and I love you!" Yamato winced and looked down waiting for Tai's response. A hand touched his face and Yamato looked up. Tai stood before him, smiling.  
  
He leaned forward, "Really? You love me?" Yamato nodded, "Yama-chan, I've been meaning to tell you. that is.Oh, I love you too." Tai said finally.  
  
Yamato looked surprised once again, "You do?"  
  
"Yeah." Tai said quietly, "Do you have any idea how painful your cold shoulder is?" Yamato smiled, "I can guess. Every time I'm around you just want to jump on you. So I tried to stay away. That just made it worse."  
  
"I don't recommend you try that again. Any longer and I would have gone insane."  
  
Yamato grinned as he leaned towards Tai. Just before their lips met Yamato whispered, "The song was about you." Tai's eye's widened in surprise as their lips met in a fiery kiss that led them to the reclining chair.  
  
Augumon and Gabumon backed away from the door grinning. They walked to the end of the hall where Mimi had made the others wait.  
  
"Well?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"They need a don not disturbed sign." Gabumon said with a grin.  
  
Mimi squealed in joy. The others all looked confused except for Daisuke and Ken who nodded knowingly.  
  
"It's about time." Ken observed.  
  
"You knew?" Mimi asked.  
  
"It was rather obvious." Daisuke said and then glanced at the other digidestined who still looked confused.  
  
TK's eyes lit up, "You mean."  
  
Mimi, Daisuke and Ken all nodded. TK did a little dance and then started shoving everyone down the hall.  
  
"Come on everyone they need privacy and we have homework to do. If we're caught here Yamato with think we were eavesdropping."  
  
"I don't think they would notice." Gabumon said quietly and he and Augumon followed their friends out to the parking lot. It would be awhile before they got home.  
  
The End.  
  
So how was it? Is it some thing that should never see the light of day again? Review or not I could care less what you do but I should warn you that any flames will be used to keep me laughing this boring winter. 


End file.
